gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Flash 3
Super Smash Flash 3 is an Adobe Flash Player 10 fanmade game developed by the Super Smash Flash 3 team and by McLeodGaming. It is supposedly a sequel installment from the last SSF game, although the style of gameplay is more put in the style of Card Saga Wars, ''but without a card attack system and probably a crapload more of characters to choose from. Gameplay SSF3 changes the entire outlook of the previous two entries in the series and now reinvents the style as more of a "Card Saga Wars-esque" treatment, although no card attack system is in place. Players can battle each other in either P1 vs. CPU, P1 vs. P2, Free-for-all, or CPU vs. CPU bouts just like before... I guess. Despite the change in appearance, Flash 3 still has a lot of the originality that the Super Smash Bros. games had: intro animations, victory animations, the same character roster setup, and most of the playable modes you are allowed to access. Furthermore, Super Smash Flash 3 adds more variety in the game: whereas it's the ability to now do triple jumps with any character you choose, hold more than one item, and last but not last, each fighter now has two Final Smashes instead of one, like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Graphically speaking, every character and background was made by the same development team that worked on ''Card Saga Wars, so no more similarity to MUGEN. Characters Many can expect to see nearly every character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl into here, with some other familiar third-party characters and new individuals to debut. There will be a whoopin' total of about 120 characters! All in all, there are 70 starter characters and 50 unlockable characters. But what's more different from previous entries is that you are now able to enter a cheat code during gameplay that allows you to unlock any character you wish (this is also for stages and extra game modes, but done a lot easier than what was just said before about character roster). There are characters who appear in here that have been given drastically changed movesets (Ganondorf, Sora, and Roy are primary examples). Starter Fighters *Mario *Pikachu *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Kirby *Sora: New moveset *Sonic the Hedgehog *Ichigo Kurosaki: New moveset *Lloyd Irving *Black Mage *Lucas *Donkey Kong *Fox *Falco *Bowser *Mega Man X: New moveset *Zero: New moveset *Naruto *Peach *Tails *Wario *Goku *Yoshi *Knuckles the Echidna: New moveset *Ganondorf: New moveset *Blade: New moveset *Blue: New moveset *Spikeman *Azrael *Pokemon Trainer *Ike *Roy: New moveset *Luigi *Solid Snake *Cloud Strife: New moveset *Ryu * *Akuma * *Ken * *Mr. Incredible: New moveset *Mewtwo: New moveset *Lucario *Dr. Robotnik * *Shadow the Hedgehog: New moveset *E-123 Omega * *Diddy Kong *Dante * *Viewtiful Joe *Proto Man *Simon Belmont * *Chrono: New moveset *Vincent Valentine * *Captain Falcon *Riku *Mr. Game & Watch: New moveset *Toon Link: New moveset *Etna * *Prinny * *Jigglypuff: New moveset *Meta Knight *Yugi/Yami Yugi * *Pit *Vile * *Vegeta *MissingNo: New moveset, along with the Blue Screen of Death *Renji Abarai: New moveset *Axl * *Sol Badguy * *Ky Kiske * *Jin Kazama * Unlockable Fighters *Itachi Uchiha * *Ness *Black Shadow * *Marth *Wolf *Krystal * *Magneto * *Wolverine * *Deadpool * *Bass.EXE * *Colonel * *Waluigi *Pac-Man *Rouge the Bat * *Sasuke Uchiha * *Kratos Aurion * *Sigma * *Robo Ninja * *Rock Lee * *Morrigan Aensland * *Demitri Maximoff * *Lilith Aensland * *Jedah Dohma * *Felicia * *Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) * *Toshiro Hitsugaya * *Sosuke Aizen * *Gin Ichimaru * *BB Hood (Bulleta in Japan) * *Lumine * *Pikmin & Olimar *R.O.B *Raiden * *Gray Fox *Saki Amamiya *Kamek * *Gargantua Blargg * *Hookbill the Koopa * *Raphael Raven * *Metal Sonic * *Chaos * *Samurai Goroh *Knuckle Joe *Little Mac *Nathan "Rad" Spencer *Isaac *Dr. Wily * *Amy Rose * *Lyn Game Modes Solo *Adventure Mode: Consisting of fourteen stages, including the final stage. Also features a multiplayer option. *Classic: Play as your favorite character and fight against eleven enemies, including bonus stages, a mirror match, a sub-boss, and the final boss. *''The Flash of Paradise Lost'': An adventure mode that is similar to Subspace Emissary 'from Super Smash Bros. Brawl... The storyline tells about an unknown figure enslaving humanity and plans for world domination, with the help of Dr. Robotnik, Sigma, and Tabuu. You have the opportunity to travel within twenty chapters of this mode, meeting up with other characters along the way that join your party... Be on the lookout for secret characters, also! P.S. Complete with dialogue, voice acting quips, and cutscenes! *All-Star: Fight against thirty different opponents either alone, or with a partner. Heart containers are providable before fighting the opposing force. *Stadium: Special modes are listed here: ''Target Test, Home-Run Contest, Multi-Man Bout, Boss Rush, and Practice. Please play at your own risk. *Event Match: The player (you) can resist defeat by overcoming 54 different special matches. An unlockable item, trophy, or piece of music will be revealed by playing a certain type of event on a certain type of difficulty (mostly Hard). Multiplayer Note: The majority of the modes for multiplayer have online availability. Therefore, you can chat with the players you are fighting against, or alongside with. *Battle: Play free-for-alls, team battles, or handicap matches against a CPU or a friend (let's say, three friends!). Battle settings can be changed before a fight and vice-versa. *Special Battle: You have the upper hand of making any kind of battle you wish! *Star Snag Battle: Fight against a computer or some friends in stages of anyone's choosing and race to see who can get the most amount of stars. Attacking an opponent with anything is acceptable, as well. *Final Form Battle: Only players can use any character that has a transformative Final Smash (ex. Sonic's Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic transformations, Ichigo's Vasto Lorde, and Megaman X's Black Armor). *Tourney: Compete against various opponents or other human players in a fight to the finish, to which you can change how many players and CPUs are going to be entering the battle initiatives, as well as settings *Setting System: You can change the settings immediately before fighting. Not much to say here, though! *Metal Fight: Every character fights with a Metal Mushroom during gameplay, so duke it out with a CPU or some of your friends. Values *Character Creation: Create your own character by giving him/her a name, special moves, grabs, taunts, opening entrance, winning animation, appearance, and of course, Final Smashes... If you're lucky, then make the most broken fighter that you could ever think of! *Challenges: Use the '''Hammer of Bout to unlock any new achievement that you want. Even take a browse at some of the challenges that have not yet been unlocked; you are unable to use the hammer, at that point. *History: You are allowed to see a character's bio, history, and other appearances outside Super Smash Flash 3, as well as that other media adaptation's statistics. *Flash Reminiscence: There are seven extra flash games that can be played here: Super Smash Flash, Super Smash Flash 2, Pong, Mario Combat, Adivina La Pelicula, The Cell '''and '''Ultimate Sonic Flash. Once you play any of these installments, you'll notice that everything has been unlocked 100%!! *Stage Builder: Make as many stages as you want, as they are complete with their own structures and everything. *Sound Test: Listen to all the sounds that were in gameplay, like battle cries, attacks, death screams, and taunts for each character. *Music Test: There are lots of theme music in this game, most that were never in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to which they should've been (like Sonic 3's Carnival Night Zone, Invincibility, and Mid-Boss themes). P.S. There is even songs that came from the very first Super Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo 64, which are not remixed like everything else is. Assist Trophies Some of the assists from the previous game have returned, but many new faces appear in this installment to even out the battles. *Bandana Dee *Starfy *Light Yagami *Amigo *Metroid Hatchling *Roll * *Rem * *Dan Hibiki * *Chaotix * *Huitzil * *Kazekage Gaara *Neji Hyuga * *Yoruichi Shihouin * *Booster * *Skull Kid * *Fuzzy (Yoshi's Island) * *Tsunayoshi Sawada * *Laharl * *Lakitu *King Boo * *Peter Griffin * *Homer and Bart Simpson * *Jeff *Tingle *Devil *Duo * *Master Hand *Ray-Mk III *Silver the Hedgehog * *Andross *Barbara *Excitebikes *Hammer Bro *Helirin *Infantry & Tanks *Jill *Kat & Ana *Muddy Mole * *Rosalina * *Ridley * *Duster * *Blaze the Cat * *William Murderface * *Dr. Wright Stages These are the following stages in Super Smash Flash 3, to which features at least almost every stage from the first three titles, plus some stages in SSF2, and a few new areas to look at. *Wily's Castle *Yoshi's Island *Angel Island Zone *New Pork City *CD Factory *Smashville *Hyrule Temple *Congo Jungle *Dream Land *Saffron City *Mushroom Kingdom *Mushroom Kingdom II *Halberd *Corneria *Venom *Bridge of Eldin *Castle Siege *Delfino Plaza *Jungle Japes *Green Greens *Fountain of Dreams *Fourside *Onett *Mute City *Big Blue *Frigate Orpheon *Hanenbow *Green Hill Zone *Metallic Madness Zone * *Sea of Clouds *Rumble Falls *Research Facility *WarioWare, Inc. *Brinstar *Brinstar Depths *Port Town Aero Drive *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Poke Floats *Spear Pillar *Pirate Ship *Planet Zebes *The Ruined Zoo *The Swamps *The Wilds *Underground Maze *Online Practice Stage *The Plain *The Ruined Hall *Rainbow Cruise *The Lake *The Lake Shore *The Glacial Peak *The Forest *The Cave *The Canyon *The Battlefield Fortress *Midair Stadium *Mario Circuit *Tabuu's Residence *Great Bay *Lylat Cruise *Luigi's Mansion *Flat Zone *Pictochat *Mario Bros. *Summit *AKANEIA *Battlefield *Final Destination *Hueco Mundo *Saturn Valley *Subspace Bomb Factory *Skyworld *Shadow Moses Island *Planet Namek *75m *Sector Z *Central Highway *Twilight Town *Casino Night Zone *Chaos Shrine *Good Egg Galaxy *Freezeflame Galaxy *Flipsville Galaxy * *Supermassive Galaxy * *Comet Observatory *Hidden Leaf Village *Jungle Hijinx *Rainbow Route *Temple of Time *Tower of Salvation *Primrose * *Bowser's Castle * *Radical Highway * *White Jungle * *City Escape * *Pumpkin Hill * *Sky Rail * *Iron Gate * *Mission Street * *Aquatic Mine * *Weapons Bed * *Metal Harbor * *Security Hall * *Dry Lagoon * *Sand Ocean * *Pyramid Cave * *Meteor Herd * *Mad Space * *Cosmic Wall * *Lost Colony * *Crazy Gadget * *Final Chase * *ARK * *Donut Plains * *Cheese Bridge Area * *Mt. Wickedness * *Fake Karakura Town * *Ice Cap Zone * *Carnival Night Zone * *Stardust Speedway Zone * *10-2 *Distant Planet *Entei *Goomba *Pitch Black * *Booster Forest * *the Inferno * *Doomsday Zone * *Sandopolis Zone * *Death Mountain * *City in the Sky * *Faron Woods * *Hyrule Field * *Zora's Domain * *Underworld * *Snowpeak * *Twilight Realm * *Cordova Town * *Forest of Jigramunt * *Abandoned Castle * *Dracula's Castle * *Garibaldi Temple * *Mortvia Aquedect * *Infinite Corridor * List of Pokemon Below lists the amount of Pokemon that are in this game. The majority of any new Pokemon in this game come from Generation V. *Bellossom *Bonsly *Celebi *Chikorita *Cofagrigus * *Deoxys *Groudon *Kyogre *Electrode *Entei *Goldeen *Gardevoir *Gulpin *Jirachi *Ho-Oh *Suicune *Lugia *Latios/Latias *Wobuffet *Manaphy *Meowth *Metagross *Hitmonlee *Mew *Moltres *Munchlax *Piplup *Infernape * *Snorlax *Staryu *Togepi *Torchic *Weavile *Torterra * *Reshiram * *Zekrom * *Samurott * *Blastoise *Venusaur *Serperoir * *Articuno *Chansey *Clefairy *Typhlosion * *Zapdos *Marill *Raikou *Porygon2 *Scizor *Unown *Weezing *Beedrill *Onix *Starmie *Tornadus * *Jynx * *Hitmonchamp * *Landorus * *Darkrai * *Thundurus * *Pansage * *Genesect * *Arceus * *Swablu * *Victini * *Torkoal * *Aipom * *Absol * *Heracross * *Dweeble * *Gligar *Haxorus * *Eelektrik * *Darmantian * *Krookodile * *Tentacruel * *Sawsbuck * *Gastrodon * *Glameow * *Shaymin * *Zoroark * *Delibird *Koffing *Pichu *Tepig * Wii Compatibility On the Wii Web Browser (Internet Channel), players can access this channel and play with the Wiimote alone during SSF3 gameplay, making it much more easier than using an ordinary keyboard, however a USB board may in fact still be a connectable device. For me, multiplayer gameplay is more appropriate and not over-the-top, but that does not say much since this is only an idea! :( ﻿